Sin título
by Hagastian
Summary: Cuando Hiashi la llamó para hablar en privado, Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ya en la habitación de su padre, su orden terminó por romperle lo que le quedaba de alma. —Hinata, te casarás con Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke/Hinata. Para Orquídea.
1. Chapter 1: Orden irrompible

**·Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**·Pareja:** Sasuke/Hinata.

**********·**Advertencias: Lemon. Lenguaje feo por allí.

**********·**Nota: Regalo para Orquídea, espero mija, que te agrade. Y, el titulo no es de joda, **es así**. Ya se verá porque más adelante.

**********·**Número de palabras: 1173

* * *

**·**

**Sin titulo**

**·**

* * *

**·**

**_Orden irrompible._**

**·**

* * *

Como todos los días, Hiashi miraba el entrenamiento matutino de su hija mayor y su sobrino, con orgullo comprobó los avances de Hinata, mientras ésta esquivaba un golpe que podría haber llegado a su brazo derecho. Aunque aún le faltaba mucho para ser digna de su aprobación completa, pues Hinata todavía era una sombra del Clan. Mejoraba, sí, pero mucho más lento de lo que debería.

—"_Su naturaleza es así"_ —pensó Hiashi, detallando desde donde estaba sentado como las venas de Hinata parecían cobrar vida alrededor de sus ojos blancos. Se acomodo mejor en su puesto, rozando la barnizada madera del piso con la punta desnuda de sus pies—. _"Al menos ya puede derrotar a Hanabi"._

Hinata cayó al suelo por un golpe que Neji le dio en el costado izquierdo. Hiashi vio como ella entornaba los ojos y se ponía de pie, adoptando inmediatamente la posición de combate familiar.

Si había algo que podía rescatar de su hija, era la fuerza de su espíritu, que ahora, parecía desplegarse como las alas de un halcón al saltar de un acantilado. Los rasgos de su rostro parecieron suavizarse ante el pensamiento, a decir verdad, se alegraba de ver esa fortaleza digna de un líder; aunque ese sentimiento solo lo expresaba para sí mismo. Hiashi estaba seguro que la fortaleza de su hija podría llevarla a ser una heredera digna, creía que solo le faltaba carácter y dureza para ser el líder idóneo; pero sabía que ella no podría obtener aquellas cualidades, porque iban en contra de la forma de ser de su hija.

—"_Aunque, es compensado con su amabilidad y empatía"._

Pero aún así, la falta de dureza le ocasionaría duros problemas, porque, por mucha empatía que Hinata tuviera, no podría establecer un límite entre lo que debe de hacer por el Clan y lo que ella creería correcto para mejorarlo. Sabía, que cuando llegara el momento de sentar cabeza, no podría tomar las decisiones con la cabeza fría. Era un mal que la perseguiría por siempre.

Por eso, era su deber como líder y padre buscarle un compañero adecuado. Un complemento para las cualidades de Hinata. La otra mitad del líder del Clan.

Hiashi sabía por carne propia que el sentimentalismo no tenía espacio si se era un líder. Como también sabía que su hija no se lo tomaría tan bien como él lo hizo en su época; quizás por el hecho de ser una mujer, quizás por ser más sentimental que muchos del Clan, o quizás por prohibirle tener un noviazgo con su compañero de equipo. No sabría dar una razón exacta, pero predecía –mucho antes de que aquel día llegara- que la noticia no iba a ser bien recibida.

—"_Ella aprenderá, como yo, a que el Clan es primero que el corazón"._

Sorprendido por tener pensamientos que rozaban tanto lo romántico como lo certero, Hiashi aprovecho aquel nuevo estado de quietud y reflexión en su ser para interrumpir el entrenamiento de su hija y sobrino. Sentía y sabía que era el momento adecuado para dejar las cosas como correspondía. Era el día en el que sellaría el destino de su hija.

Mientras Hiashi se levantaba de su asiento habitual, Hinata se despedía con una reverencia de su primo, a modo de gratitud por el entrenamiento, luego, ella se colocó al lado de su padre para quitarse las sandalias y entrar al hogar. Ahogó un gemido de placer al sentir la fría madera en la planta de sus pies; cosa que después de sudar y calentar su cuerpo era algo verdaderamente agradable.

—Ve a limpiarte —ordenó su padre mirándola a los ojos, ella desvió los suyos con rapidez al piso mientras asentía, aún no se acostumbraba a la severa mirada del adulto—. Luego ve a mis aposentos.

Hinata se inclinó antes de moverse en sentido opuesto a su padre, camino a sus habitaciones.

* * *

**{...}**

* * *

Estando ya limpia, y luciendo un kimono sencillo, Hinata se dirigió al encuentro con su padre, con un latente nerviosismo que se manifestaba exteriormente en su frente y manos sudorosas –ella agradecía infinitamente que su flequillo ocultara la brillantez de su frente, aunque se cociera de calor con ello-. Caminó por la lustrosa madera hasta llegar a la puerta corrediza. Respiro profundamente para intentar tranquilizarse, pues sabía que no podía presentarte en ese estado frente a su padre.

Volvió a respirar con profundidad y sacudió sus manos para que el aire dispersara ligeramente el sudor, y golpeó la madera de la puerta; sabía que su padre había sentido su presencia pero lo hacía por mera formalidad.

—Adelante —fue la seca respuesta detrás de la puerta.

Tímidamente, Hinata deslizo la puerta y entró con lentitud, luego se acomodo frente a su padre, sintiendo el agradable tacto del tatami.

Reuniendo todo el valor que era capaz de reunir, se atrevió a preguntarle que deseaba. El tenso silencio que él le devolvió no hacía nada más que aumentar su propio temor; fuera que eran muy pocas las veces que era llamada a ese tipo de reuniones, dejando en claro que eran situaciones importantes, su naturaleza introvertida y extremadamente tímida no ayudaba demasiado y su temor ascendía a niveles catastróficos. De hecho, el solo pensar que los gestos huraños de su padre significaba algo malo, comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

A veces, no entendía porque la dejaban tener tantas responsabilidades. Ella no estaba calificada para poder hacerle frente ni siquiera a su propio padre, por eso, dudada ser capaz de hacerse cargo de un Clan entero…

Era verdaderamente curioso que en momentos así se pusiera a pensar en sus debilidades más pronunciadas, en lugar de infundirse ánimos para no aumentar sus miedos.

—Debemos hablar de la edad que tienes —dijo Hiashi de pronto, haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara levemente por la impresión, ella elevó la vista y se encontró con sus pálidos y severos ojos, dejando ver en los propios la duda al no entender las palabras—. Ya es el momento en el que debo asignarte un prometido.

Ante sus palabras, Hinata tragó saliva, desde hace mucho que era consciente de la regla del Clan, en donde el compromiso era forzado, para así poder mantener el alto a la cabeza principal y que éste no se emparejara con cualquiera. Pensó que fue mejor que en su momento le prohibiera salir con Kiba, quizás, si le hubiera permitido ese compromiso, ahora se vería envuelta en una confusa pelea consigo misma y con su padre y las reglas del Clan que la mantenían prisionera.

— ¿Q-Quién es, padre? —Preguntó tartamudeando, aún, con tener veinte años de vida, y haber sabido desde siempre de su vida armada, no era capaz de estar tranquila. La sensación de cadenas invisibles rodeándola era difícil de sobrepasarla.

Sentía que no era la persona adecuada, pero sabía que era imposible discutir. Era su destino.

Escuchó la pesada respiración de su padre, para ella, era como si en cada bocanada soltara azufre. Apretó las manos entre la tela que resbalaba del kimono, el sudor por el nerviosismo nuevamente se hizo presente.

No quería escuchar. No quería hacer frente a aquella nueva realidad.

—Te casarás con Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Notas:**

Es el primer SasuHina que hago, creo también que uno de los primeros heteros que escribo. Por eso, cualquier tipo de comentario al respecto siempre será bien recibido. Reconozco que ésta área se me hace un poco complicada de escribir...

**Orquídea**, espero que te guste como va. Y también que se vea a pesar de todo, lo que intento decir.

Gracias por leer.

¿Review 8D?


	2. Chapter 2: Sin título

**Número de palabras:** 6052.

* * *

**·**

**Sin título**

**·**

* * *

A pesar de que estaba a días de contraer matrimonio, la idea aún era demasiado difusa en su cabeza.

—Cuando camine hacia el altar, debe de ir erguida, mostrando todo el orgullo de un Hyuuga…

Se casaría.

_Se casaría._

Con un completo desconocido…

Si bien conocía a Sasuke de vista y había intercambiado dos o tres saludos a lo largo de sus vidas, no sabía nada de él. Y eso le incomodaba, porque tendría que estar viviendo para siempre con un hombre que no era la persona que deseaba para ella, además, era un desconocido. ¿Qué clase de relación era esa? Entendía que la unión entre los dos clanes más grandes de Konoha significaría crear una fuerza enorme, además que permitiría por primera vez que los Uchiha volvieran al lugar de donde salieron. Y así se terminaría la disputa que existía entre ellos, fuera de que Hinata intuía que el ingreso de una poderosa familia afectaría el balance del Clan Hyuuga, por lo tanto, significaría una restructuración completa de las leyes internas. Y eso se podía traducir en la posible desaparición de la división de ramas.

Entendía que era un gran paso para ambas familias y lo que traería no sería nada más que grandezas.

Allí radicaba su problema existencial.

Si bien la unión traería beneficios sin duda enormes, ella sería una pieza clave para que todo se realizara. Pero, ¿alguien se detuvo a preguntarle que opinaba al respecto? Sabía, entendía y comprendía que era por el bien mayor, y que era su obligación acatar todas las órdenes de su padre. Entendía y aceptaba todo eso, pero ahora, a días de sellar para siempre su vida; la rebeldía no podía evitar correr por sus venas como nunca antes lo había hecho, cuestionándose cada acto, seña y gesto de quienes la rodeaban. Por eso se cuestionaba mientras una anciana de la rama principal de daba consejos sobre la boda, incluso sentía la necesidad de huir de aquel lugar y hacer su propia vida. Clara señal de que no quería que eso se realizara.

Pero sabía que era imposible, no tendría nunca el valor de contradecir a su padre y al Clan por su propio egoísmo de querer ser feliz por su cuenta.

—¿Me está escuchando?

Su forma de ser le impediría hacerlo.

No era capaz de rechazar aquella petición, que daba tantas oportunidades. Ella lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón, pero quería reclamar, patear y maldecir como nunca antes lo había hecho para no hacerlo. No porque le desagradara Sasuke, de hecho, el chico se veía agradable dentro de todo lo orgulloso y prepotente que era, sino porque no era la elección que deseaba. No la dejaban elegir.

Y nuevamente se cuestionaba. ¿Qué clase de relación era esa? Por más que intentara obtener alguna respuesta de su cabeza, no era capaz de dar una. No era capaz de darle un título a la relación que tenía.

—D-Disculpe, pensaba en otra cosa. ¿Podría repetir?

La anciana suspiró y murmuró algo parecido a _"Cuando Hiashi-sama se casó, ocurría lo mismo con él"._

Hinata, alejándose de sus pensamientos intentó enfocarse en la aburrida charla de cómo era la forma correcta de entrar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. Suspiró mientras sujetaba con chakra los libros que estaban encima de su cabeza, supuestamente eso fortalecería su espalda y evitaría que tuviera la cabeza gacha. La anciana que le hablaba siguió con su incesante verborrea y Hinata, con cortesía escuchaba, al menos las palabras de ella le distraían.

Al final, el Clan no sé unió ni dividió como Hinata pensaba.

Fue algo extraño, pues parecía que traspasaba el común pensamiento de muchos, y a la chica le dio la impresión de que la decisión no fue algo que se supiera desde antes. Un día en el que Hinata asistía a una charla de una anciana del clan sobre el matrimonio, su padre la llamó para hablar sobre las divisiones; le dijo que Sasuke dejaría el apellido Uchiha para llevar el Hyuuga desde ahora; Hinata turbada por la noticia le preguntó la razón de eso.

—Inicialmente ambos clanes se convertirían en uno solo, pero debido a que Sasuke no es el heredero principal del Clan Uchiha, era imposible que su hermano mayor se acoplara a las circunstancias —explicó Hiashi en un tono pausado, permitiéndole a Hinata la oportunidad de entender la situación. Dio una profunda bocanada a la pipa que sostenía entre sus manos antes de proseguir—. Si hubieras contraído matrimonio con Itachi, todo sería distinto.

Después le explicó que lo mejor era que dos Clanes siguieran en Konoha, porque así le otorgaban un mayor poder político a la aldea, era casi algo técnico, pero daba la impresión al resto del mundo que Konoha era mucho más poderosa teniendo a los Uchiha y a los Hyuuga que a uno solo. Hinata no entendía a cabalidad aquella parte, porque mientras su padre no le cediera el puesto de líder completamente no debía de adentrarse demasiado en aquellas situaciones –más por riesgo de tomar una mala decisión siendo tan joven que por otra cosa-. Lo que si entendía era que no siendo esposa del hijo principal de los Uchiha, éste no tenía la obligación de convertirse a los Hyuuga; no ocurriendo así en el caso de Sasuke.

—Fue decisión de Mikoto hacerlo —dijo Hiashi después de un rato bastante largo de silencio—. Así Sasuke no estaría bajo la sombra de Itachi cuando éste contrajera matrimonio.

Algo similar al ruido de un clic sacudió el cerebro de Hinata antes aquellas palabras.

Entonces aquella obligación era idéntica tanto para ella como para Sasuke. Ella estaba bajo la sombra de su hermana y necesitaba la aprobación de su padre, él estaba bajo la sombra de su hermano, y necesitaba liberarse de ser el segundo. Eran iguales en ese aspecto.

—Entonces, ¿Sasuke-kun será Hyuuga? —Preguntó con timidez, controlando lo más que podía su voz.

—Lo será, porque como heredera del Clan necesitas un marido, tanto para dirigir, como para asegurar nuestra existencia —respondió Hiashi antes de darle una nueva calada a su pipa—.  
Juntos le darán un nuevo soplo de vida a nuestra familia.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo asintió con solemnidad antes de pedir el permiso para salir de la habitación. Estaba demasiado abrumada y sorprendida como para siquiera pensar algo coherente.

El día de la boda llegó más rápido de lo que Hinata hubiera querido.

La molesta espina de que estaban controlando su vida estaba clavada en su corazón, impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa. Se cuestionó casi todo el tiempo que esto no era lo que ella deseaba en el fondo, pero, cuando volteaba y veía las caras de los demás miembros de la familia, orgullosas de que ella al fin brillaba como debía, no podía sino tratar de seguir adelante con la cara de piedra, dispuesta a todo por su sangre. Hasta cierto punto se auto convenció de que ese matrimonio era un sacrificio por el bien futuro; y se regocijaba en la idea de que podría tener un heredero digno, ya que estaba segura que la sangre Uchiha de Sasuke era poderosa, y esperaba que su futuro hijo algún día pudiera no ser como ella. Era una idea bastante tonta, pero era lo único capaz de distraerle de todo.

La música suave, y el fuerte brazo de su padre sujetándola le hacían sudar de nerviosismo. Mientras avanzaban con lentitud por el pasillo que llevaría al dojo escogido para la ceremonia, a Hinata le asaltó el pensamiento de que se casaba con un muchacho desconocido, sí, otra vez. Nuevamente comenzó a martirizarse con aquellos pensamientos. Tenía miedo del futuro, escapándose de sus manos.

—Estoy orgulloso de que tomaras esta decisión —murmuró Hiashi antes de abrir la puerta que les separaba del público asistente. Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Me habría gustado que tu vida la hicieras tú, pero entiendes el peso que recae sobre ti. Me enorgullece verte asumir el liderazgo. No te preocupes, querrás a Sasuke, y él será un buen esposo para ti —añadió en un tono que Hinata no supo clasificar.

Le sorprendía ver a su padre actuar de esa manera, pensando en que su comportamiento se debía a la situación, un sonrojo adorno su rostro mientras su padre la empujaba discretamente con el brazo para que avanzaran. Hinata pensó que el tener la aprobación de su padre no era nada de malo, y quizás el tener aquella aprobación que siempre había buscado era un beneficio completamente personal que podría sacar de todo esto. Pensó que eso hacía todo el asunto infinitamente más soportable que antes. Además, las palabras finales de su padre eran en cierta medida esperanzadoras, después de todo, él pasó por lo mismo cuando contrajo matrimonio.

—_"Si lo pienso bien, es posible que padre no amara a madre al principio"_

Tenía sentido, y el ver que no es la única persona manejada por el destino era verdaderamente tranquilizador. Y, en instantes, mientras se acercaba y veía como la gente se ponía de pie para verla llegar, pensaba que debía de dar lo mejor de sí, para no ser una carga y afrontar con todo el orgullo que poseía aquella experiencia. Y seguir manteniendo orgulloso a su padre. Repentinamente Hinata sintió unas ganas terribles de preguntarle como fue su matrimonio, como él sabía que podría querer a Sasuke y como éste sería un buen esposo para ella. Quería saber cómo eso era lo correcto para la familia y para su vida.  
Lentamente, mientras su padre pedía a Sasuke que la cuidara bien, ella pensó que la bizarra relación aún no tenía sentido. Y que no era capaz de entregarle un titulo adecuado. Pero, las palabras llevas de orgullo de su padre la mantenían allí, entregada totalmente a todo, más que nunca. Realmente es impresionante como el querer un afecto te hace aceptar las cosas sin medir nada.

La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, era idéntica a las miles que Hinata había asistido durante su vida, la diferencia radicaba en que esta vez era ella la protagonista. Ella y Sasuke contestaron afirmativamente a la pregunta del acepto, y como era obvio, ninguno de los presentes se negó a aquella unión. Y, las palabras del padre causaron que un sonrojo bastante fuerte se apoderara de su rostro; ella y Sasuke tenían que besarse para sellar aquella unión.

Un silencio bastante incómodo reinó en la sala cuando ella miró el rostro del Uchiha. Era serio, parecía casi como si no estuviera presente, aunque a ella no le incomodaba, bastante años de ver al Uchiha merodeando en la aldea como para causarle algo aquella cara; se fijó en sus ojos y vio que no había nada, seguramente la antítesis completa de lo que ella sentía en aquel momento. Estuvo tentada a gritar cuando la mano de Sasuke se posó en su mejilla derecha.

Era como si el tiempo hubiera cambiado su transcurso mientras Sasuke se acercaba a ella, podía detallar cada movimiento muscular mientras el adecuaba su boca y el aliento al respirar le parecía completamente extraño. Instintivamente cerró los ojos cuando la nariz de Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca y solo veía un manchón rosa pálido enorme; luego sintió como algo pesado hacía presión en sus labios, no pudo evitar pensar que su primer beso no se lo dio la persona que quería su corazón. La sensación no era ni agradable ni desagradable, no le producía nada especial sentir los labios de su ahora esposo sobre los suyos. Cuando el efímero momento llegó a su fin, vio como el Uchiha le tendía la mano, sin ningún cambio en el rostro ni en la mirada.

Hinata llegó a la conclusión que de Sasuke estaba en la misma posición que ella, que tampoco sentía nada por la que desde ahora sería su mujer. Al menos era algo que no la hacía verse sola. La reconfortaba en cierta medida.

Tomó la mano que Sasuke le tendía y acomodó su brazo para que ambos pudieran salir de aquel lugar, mientras caminaban con la vista al frente la gente les susurraba palabras de felicitaciones o daban una discreta reverencia. Ambos respondían los gestos con respeto, pero estaban inmersos en sus propios mundos, pensando en lo que acababan de hacer.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos, Hinata recién cayó en cuenta de lo que vendría después del banquete: la noche de bodas. Al reconocerlo, un pequeño espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo, reflejando el miedo que comenzaba a sentir en aquello. Ciertamente se había puesto a pensar un poco en eso, pero el miedo a casarse con Sasuke la tenía mucho más ocupada…Perder la virginidad no era lo malo en sí, pues le hacía ilusión conocer el sexo además de que gracias a ello podría tener descendientes; nunca tuvo problemas respecto a eso. El miedo que tenía era, efectivamente, hacerlo con Sasuke.

Miles de dudas corrían por su cabeza, tenía miedo de que Sasuke le hiciera algo malo, que fuera cruel –si era sincera, con la personalidad extraña del joven, creía bastante en el sadismo del Uchiha-, como también tenía miedo a que hacer, actuar, sentir…Todo. En verdad, aunque su pensamiento era bastante liberal en el ámbito sexual, nunca despertó demasiado su sexualidad, no investigó ni tocó su cuerpo más de lo necesario para conocer ligeramente, no yendo demasiado lejos como tocarse íntimamente. Su recato no se lo permitía, sencillamente iba en contra de su naturaleza y personalidad.

La puerta de su nueva habitación se cerró con un ruido seco, sobresaltando a Hinata y haciéndola prestar atención a su alrededor, Sasuke le miraba casi paciente, esperando a que reaccionara, pero Hinata vio en sus ojos un brillo de desinterés ante el mundo y ella misma. Recordó como si no lo hubiera visto toda su vida, que el comportamiento del Uchiha era bastante aislado, casi autista; sabía que si no fuera por la incómoda atmosfera que reinaba en el aire, sus labios se habrían curvado en una graciosa y burlesca sonrisa.

—Si no vas a hacer nada, es mejor que duermas —dijo Sasuke de pronto, rompiendo abruptamente el silencio y la incomodidad. El Uchiha se movió desde donde estaba parado y caminó hasta una esquina de la habitación para luego comenzar a desvestirse—. No pretendo obligarte a que celebremos la noche de bodas —agregó mientras se quitaba los pantalones y los calcetines.

A Hinata no se le escapó el tono de burla que hizo para decir celebremos, de pronto, sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia el hombre que estaba semidesnudo en la alcoba. Ella comenzó a imitarle quitándose el pesado traje de bodas.

Cuando el tiempo pasó y ambos estaban en ropa de dormir –al menos Hinata, pues Sasuke estaba en una fina y delgada ropa interior- se acostaron en el futón matrimonial. La joven Hyuuga tuvo el cuidado de no rozar sus piernas con las de Sasuke cuando se acomodaba.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun —mencionó con delicadeza, sintiendo un extraño sabor en la boca al llamarlo con el adjetivo japonés. Dio un respiro profundo, preparándose y no creyendo totalmente lo que iba a decir—. Pero quiero hacerlo.

Sus mejillas estaban tan calientes que estaba segura que podría lanzar fuego por sus poros. Sentía la mirada de Sasuke atravesándola mientras se acostaba en el futón. Volvió a respirar con profundidad, preguntándose de dónde diablos había sacado el valor para pedir semejante cosa.

—Y-Yo lo hago para probarme-me, a-además, es algo que tendremos que hacer algún d-d-día —agregó tartamudeando incontrolablemente, sumando eso a la vergüenza que sentía por proponer que tengan sexo—. Sa-Sasuke-kun…

Que la tomara iba más que el tener sexo, era más fuerte que la curiosidad que tenía por aquella experiencia; para ella, que la tomara significaba la entrega y aceptación total de aquel matrimonio arreglado. Si bien el haberse hecho conocedora de la situación de Sasuke le ayudó a entenderlo y sentir cierta simpatía por el muchacho, era su propia aceptación la que estaba en juego ahora. Era verdaderamente importante. Quizás ese motivo y necesidad fue la que la impulsó a abrir la boca.

Entre tartamudeos explicó lo que quería hacer, el motivo que la empuja ello, olvidándose completamente del pensamiento de temor que tenia minutos atrás.

—Creí que eras menos sumisa de lo que aparentabas —dijo Sasuke cuando ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el nerviosismo haciéndose latente en su ser terminó de contarlo todo.

—Lo hago por la misma razón que tú —tomó aire tan pesadamente que estuvo segura de que se escuchó por toda la mansión—. Para enorgullecer y tomar el lugar que me corresponde con honor.

Algo similar a un como quieras no expresado rondó por los aires. El silencio se hizo presente manifestando la incomodidad.

Hinata suspiró y se volteo a la esquina contraría dispuesta a dormir, quizás era demasiado pronto para tomarse el derecho de exigirle cosas a Sasuke. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando una mano se colocó frente a su cara y bajó hasta encontrarse con su hombro para voltearla, a Hinata no se le escapó la falta de delicadeza del Uchiha en aquel acto, aunque no le sorprendió demasiado; después de todo era un ninja y la delicadeza no iba demasiado con él. Aunque ese pensamiento no evitó que sus ojos se abrieran como platos al toparse con la mirada oscura de Sasuke.

— ¿Eres consciente que no existe esa tontería llamada amor? —Preguntó Sasuke en un tono que a Hinata le pareció más de afirmación que de pregunta, aún así asintió otorgándole la razón—. Lo hago porque tienes razón, tendremos que hacerlo algún día.

Era obligación. No amor.

Sasuke le quitó la yukata para dormir, Hinata recién se percató en lo grandes y autoritarias que eran las manos del muchacho cuando comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, sentía mientras los vellos de su piel se erizaban por el roce, las callosidades en la punta de los dedos y las palmas; mientras la colcha que los cubría pasaba a algún punto de la habitación, Hinata pensó que ella debía de tener las mismas manos que Sasuke, solo que más pequeñas y frágiles. Las manos de Sasuke subieron por las curvas de su cadera y le corrieron inesperadamente el cabello que tapaba la mitad de su cara, Hinata miró los oscuros ojos de su marido, detallándolos en un momento en que el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Miró como eran de un negro casi opaco, tanto que si no se esforzaba no era capaz de ver las iris, le recordaron dos pozos profundos, interminables. Y mientras la cara sin emociones del joven le miraban, sintió que podía adentrarse en sus ojos y perderse en ellos para no regresar jamás. Le gustaban, porque eran tan contrarios a las perlas suyas…

No era posible detallar el momento preciso cuando se levantó del futón y se acercó a los labios pálidos de Sasuke, los apretó con calma, miedo y curiosidad, de una forma similar al beso que el joven le dio en la boda. Aún tenía miedo de lo que estaba haciendo y sintiendo, pero se convencía, recordando sus palabras que era lo que debía de hacer. Quería dejarse llevar por el placer y el cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir por su cuerpo. Inesperadamente Sasuke abrió los labios y Hinata se permitió dejar de obedecer a su recato y entró en ellos, mordiendo antes el labio inferior del muchacho. ¿Qué haría ahora? Se preguntó cuando introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de Sasuke. Pero esta vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, atrapó la lengua de Hinata y la enredo con la suya, haciendo una imitación de u forcejeo. Hinata sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo cuando aquel beso adquirió el control de ambos, tímidamente pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Sasuke, temiendo que su osadía terminara todo el acto. Recorrió despacio la piel, abarcando y marcando todo lo que sus manos podían, deteniéndose en algunas cicatrices que surcaban la espalda de Sasuke; cuando el beso se rompió, ambos cuerpos se acercaron, apegándose casi por completo y rozando sus intimidades.

Un gemido escapó de la boca de ambos.

Víctimas completas del placer.

Las manos de Sasuke dejaron de tocar puntos discretos del cuerpo de Hinata, demandando por más fueron caminando hacía los senos de la chica, sintiendo la redondez de estos, los apretó involuntariamente con fuerza, provocando que de la boca de Hinata escapara un gemido que se transformó en un pequeño grito entremezclado de sorpresa y pánico; más Sasuke ignoró el hecho y los volvió a apretar –esta vez sin tanta fuerza- sintiendo la suavidad de estos en cada movimiento. Hinata gemía con cada sacudida. Estuvo tentada a tomar al joven de los cabellos cuando este acercó su boca y beso el valle entre sus pechos, sin dejar de moverlos a gusto, ligeramente tuvo consciencia de que sus delgadas piernas se movían desesperadas en busca de contacto con el cuerpo de Sasuke.

El calor crecía, el temor desaparecía y ambos se rendían ante el placer y la lujuria.

Mientras Sasuke movía, apretaba y se deleitaba con los pechos de su esposa, Hinata elevó su cara y beso el espacio que se formaba en su cuello, sintiendo como sus labios se derretían al tocar la ardiente piel. Extasiada, vio nuevamente los ojos de Sasuke, aún negros y profundos, pero con una pisca casi invisible de deseo y placer. Volvió a perderse en ellos mientras sus manos bajaron por la espalda de Sasuke, pasó por su estómago plano, subió hasta rozar sus pezones con las uñas que habían crecido un poco mientras se preparaba para el matrimonio, deleitada por el inesperado gemido ronco que soltó Sasuke ante ello, pasó las pequeñas uñas varias veces, cuidando de no hacer daño. Cuando se aburrió de aquellos movimientos bajó las manos por el cuerpo del muchacho, rozando, tocando, disfrutando de todo y se detuvo cuando sintió tocar los vellos púbicos de Sasuke.

Levantó la mirada, aún con todo el deseo que la inundaba y la hacía enloquecer dudó de seguir, mas la mirada deseosa de Sasuke y la mano del joven que bajó rápidamente por su estómago –sobresaltándola con ello- y se posó en su Monte de Venus la incitó a seguir.

Con un dedo fue bajando hasta tocar los testículos del joven, el gemido que Sasuke soltó llegó a sus oídos en una mezcla que la hizo sonrojarse. El ruido de la parte inferior del futón cuando la tomó de la espalda y la levantó no hizo nada más que sumergirla en una oleada de placer profundo. Su mano se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, levantó la vista para buscar los ojos de Sasuke.

—Hazlo —dijo Sasuke casi ordenando que se agachara. Hinata esbozó una sonrisa.

La chica se inclinó lo suficiente como para que su mano izquierda alcanzara el miembro de Sasuke al completo, ella nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo, pero le parecía que era bastante largo; cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la carnosa piel, un espasmo de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke, manifestándose en un temblor que no fue capaz de controlar.

—Sasuke-kun, déjese llevar —susurró ella levantando la mirada, Sasuke observó cómo sus ojos estaban nublados de placer y deseo, incluso pensó que la Hinata recatada y callada que había visto siempre no estaba presente en ese instante—. No tiene que ser frío conmigo…

Quizás no debía, pero llevaba toda una vida bajo aquella identidad y era demasiado complicado cambiar de la nada, suficiente ya había hecho al dejarse llevar por las reacciones de su cuerpo y las manos de Hinata como para permitirse perder más el control de sí mismo. Optó por seguir tal como estaba, a merced del placer pero con el suficiente control para poder pensar coherentemente.

—Sigue —murmuró con la voz ronca, haciendo como que las palabras de la chica no cruzaron nunca por su mente.

Obediente y sumisa, Hinata hizo lo que su instinto le marcó, comenzó a subir con la mano fuertemente apretada en el miembro de Sasuke, provocando roncos gemidos repletos de deseo por parte del muchacho, tenía la cara roja y evitaba mirar cualquier parte del cuerpo de Sasuke, posando sus ojos en algún punto de la habitación. Por mucho que se dejara llevar por su cuerpo, aún tenía un poco de vergüenza en ella como para mirar más allá.

Hubo un momento que ninguno supo identificar, fue tan rápido o tan lento que no sabían cuándo ocurrió con exactitud, pero Hinata estaba succionando el miembro de Sasuke con lentitud, sintiendo un sabor extraño invadirle la boca, después de que ella lo recorrió dando chupadas y lengüetadas por doquier, lo introdujo en su boca, con un inconfundible rubor en su cara, quizás por estar haciendo aquella escandalosa escena, o porque estaba desnuda a los pies de Sasuke. No lo sabría nunca con exactitud. Hubo otro momento en que Sasuke tomó la cabellera azul de Hinata y tiró de ella para que su miembro descansara por completo en su boca, pero el descanso murió y comenzó a marcar un paso lento, inicialmente marcado por la gravedad de sus propios gemidos para ir gradualmente aumentando de velocidad; olvidando que Hinata era la persona que le proporcionada ese estado en su cuerpo, estaba entregado a su cuerpo, al placer carnal. No había cabida para nada más, ni siquiera para su esposa.

El placer finalmente había logrado hacerle suyo.

El tiempo siguió pasando entre los gemidos del joven y la cara contraída de la chica. Los minutos y los segundos avanzaron como si fueran un suspiro. Nada era claro al interior de ese mar de placer y sexo.

Sasuke sentía que estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo, su cuerpo tensado, sus brazos tiesos sujetando el sedoso cabello azulado que se escurría entre sus dedos, su mente repleto de la figura desnuda de su mujer, sonrojada, sudorosa y exquisita a la vista.

Sentía su cuerpo ardiente como el infierno cuando toda la tensión acumulada desapareció en el exquisito grito del orgasmo. Fue vagamente consciente de gritar algo, un nombre quizás, pero no lo suficiente como para recordar. Bajó la mirada para ver a su esposa, fuera de lo que se esperaba, verla allí a sus pies y parte de sus labios con el rastro del semen que sabía que ella no pudo tragar, aquella imagen lo calentó, sintiendo como algo similar al calor de su Chidori subía por su cuerpo, devorándolo.

No podía creer lo que pensaba, pero, quería más.

Con rapidez tomó a Hinata de la cintura y la recostó en el futón.

—Entra Sasuke-kun —murmuró Hinata después de que el aludido le besara el cuello, una oleada de fuego recorrió su cuerpo, abrazándola y haciéndola sentir en el infierno. Sasuke se recostó encima de ella, y Hinata sintió el miembro de Sasuke volver a endurecerse en sus piernas, se preguntó si el tiempo sería el mismo que en un estado normal. Tembló de excitación—. Por favor…

Súplica. Deseo.

Hinata enredó sus delgadas piernas en el cuerpo de Sasuke, quería dar el gran pasó con el muchacho ahora que estaba totalmente decidida.

Necesidad. Aceptación.

Ni corto ni perezoso Sasuke asintió, la mirada oscura deseosa de ir más allá, la mente puesta en aquel hermoso cuerpo y el alma corrupta por la concupiscencia. Se apegó más a su cuerpo, rozando y disfrutando todo. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Hinata para poder entrar. La besó en la boca, demostrando el control y el poder que tenía en aquella situación, Hinata involuntariamente acarició su miembro con una mano y con la otra vagó por su abdomen, suspirando anhelante entre el beso, sintiendo como Sasuke le quitaba el aliento con cada movimiento.

No es amor. Es placer.

Volvió a reacomodarse entre las piernas de la chica cuando el besó se rompió, le brindó una caricia que intentaba ser tierna pero se quedó en algo inclasificable; Hinata tembló cuando sintió sus pene rozar su entrada, si la humedad que sentía ya le molestaba, eso le hizo soltar un gemido que Sasuke interpretó de impaciencia. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Se acercó con lentitud, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado en sus oídos e inconscientemente agarró las caderas de Hinata para levantarla un poco, tuvo la vaga impresión de sentir su miembro adentrarse en algo desconocido.

Tragó saliva.

Entró de una sola estocada. Un golpe que le dio la sensación de presión y placer inimaginables, cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse aún más en aquella sensación que parecía una explosión en su ser. Los ruidos que hacia Hinata parecieron fundirse en sus oídos y no llegar adecuadamente a su cerebro. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, se dio cuenta de que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Miró el rostro de Hinata, desde donde estaba casi podía detallar cada línea que se había formado por la desfiguración de dolor en su rostro. Sonrió nuevamente antes de comenzar a moverse con lentitud, más por ambientación propia que por cuidado, pues sabía que el dolor sería una espina efímera en aquel mar de placer carnal.

La multitud de sensaciones que le recorrían cuando se adentraba y salía del interior de Hinata le dejaba sin palabras. No era capaz de hacer nada más que soltar gemidos graves y roncos, su menta estaba en blanco y veía sin ver lo que hacían sus manos por el cuerpo de su esposa, veía como apretaban sus senos y se deslizaban por su vientre y recorrían con especial atención el ombligo, veía el rostro desdibujado de la chica sumido en el placer, con los ojos entrecerrados y velados. Veía como su pene entraba y salía y se hundía cada vez más en el interior, otorgándole con ello una oleada de placer y deseo infinitos, que recorrían su espalda con la potencia de un Chidori. Pero a la vez no veía, todo parecía desdibujarse y nublarse con cada estocada, con cada espacio ganado en el cuerpo contrario, todo se hundía y veía a la nada, a la lujuria encarnada en un cuerpo pálido. Sus gemidos parecían acallar a los de Hinata, agudos, suaves, violentos…

Todo era tan confuso que se perdía. Pero gozaba y era tan maravillosa la sensación que no importaba nada.

No se dio cuenta, pero en algún minuto había agarrado las caderas de Hinata tan fuerte que unas gotas de sangre se escurrieron entre sus dedos, al mismo momento en el que el ritmo de sus embestidas había ascendido, acelerándose. Miró como la sangre se quedaba estancada, quemando su piel. Aumentó el ritmo, agonía, placer, dolor, alivio al sentir bajo sus fuertes manos la delicada piel de porcelana. Era el cielo cuando entraba profundo y el infierno cuando salía, gemidos descontrolados salían de su boca, formulando el nombre de su mujer extasiado. Descontrol total.

Gemidos. Nombres murmurados en medio de movimientos acalorados. Miradas entrecruzadas transmitiendo calor y pasión. Un infierno en un futón.

El orgasmo llegó como el éxtasis final, ambos gritaron nombres que se fundieron en la oscuridad, renegándose a sentir únicamente el delicioso cansancio que se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, dos corazones latían desbocados y las respiraciones alteradas chocaban cuando ambos se recostaron en el desordenado futón.

A pesar de todo, aún seguían demasiado agotados como para pensar y decir algo.

Dejaron que el tiempo pasara en silencio. Una atmósfera extraña, casi de inconformidad se hizo presente mientras el silencio era perturbado solo por el movimiento que hacia Hinata para acomodarse. Nuevamente el espacio que se había formado antes entre ambos en aquel futón se hizo presente.

¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué sentir? Preguntas así rondaban por la mente de la kunoichi, después de lo vivido no sabía qué hacer para seguir existiendo con normalidad. Decir que no le gustó sería engañarse a sí misma, como también decir que le gusta Sasuke. Ella sabe que una sesión de sexo no hará que se amen, como también sabe que le necesita para seguir viviendo. Pero, al contrario de lo que podría pensar la gente, no es algo que le moleste; en absoluto, ahora lo sentía normal. Quizás era porque su cerebro estaba nublado por todo lo que acababa de pasar…

Pero Sasuke no se desagrada, así que no tenía problemas por ahora.

Optó por decir algo típico, más por cortar la tensión que por otra cosa.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun —murmuró Hinata tras un bueno rato de silencio, incómoda, intentó de mirar a Sasuke, pero se abstuvo, su vergüenza había regresado y no era capaz de moverse de donde estaba—. G-gracias, en verdad f-fue…

—Duérmete —cortó el muchacho indiferente. Hinata pensó que sería mejor no hablar de nada, quizás es le quitaría el encanto a todo.

—Gracias —volvió a repetir en un susurro mientras miraba el techo. No podía dejar de agradecerle, era algo innato en ella hacerlo.

Todo lo que recibió, fue un "Hn" algo amargado como respuesta. Cuando ella volteó la cabeza para darle las buenas noches a Sasuke, el chico ya estaba doblado hacia el lado opuesto y su respiración se había acompasado, convirtiéndose en un agradable murmullo.

La sonrisa que finalmente se escapó de los labios de Hinata estuvo a punto de convertirse en una discreta carcajada; entendía que el acto de Sasuke –aparentemente indiferente y distante- era para no hacerla incomodar y que descansara como si él no existiera –al menos, la distancia que mantenían ambos cuerpos en el futón lo descubría-. Cada vez estaba más segura de que Sasuke estaba y se sentía igual que ella. Aunque, a pesar de lo vivido aún no era capaz de definir su relación, pero sentía que eso los había acercado de una extraña y bizarra forma.

Pensó que todo lo era tal malo como lo había pitando horas atrás, quizás era algo premeditado, pero el sueño no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Aún así, todavía tenía la pared de la cordialidad y del desconocimiento entre ambos, no pretendía amarlo, pero intentaría quererlo para poder sobrellevar la relación. Pensó antes de caer rendida que Sasuke no era tan malo, pero era demasiado frío para su gusto.

Pero eso no evitó, que horas después su cuerpo se acercara al de Sasuke en busca de una fuente de calor.

* * *

**{...}**

* * *

—Hyuuga Sasuke suena de verdad extraño —murmuró la joven para sí mientras cambiaba su ropa por la de entrenamiento.

— ¿Aún te cuestionas esa nimiedad?

La voz de Sasuke la sobresaltó por completo, tanto que botó la camiseta al suelo y se quedó medio desnuda, volteó el rostro con las mejillas sonrosadas. La chica suspiró mientras seguía en su tarea de vestirse, cuando estuvo lista pensó en invitar a Sasuke a un entrenamiento con ella.

—Que seas mi esposa no significa que seré blando —respondió cuando ella le hizo la invitación. Hinata no sabía si sentirse alagada u ofendida.

—No pretendo que así sea.

Después del entrenamiento, ambos fueron a su cuarto y se recostaron en el futón –siempre con el espacio adecuado-.

—Es una ironía que ambos estemos bajo la sombra de nuestra propia sangre —murmuró Hinata con la mirada clavada en el techo, admirando como los tonos del atardecer llenaban de distintos tonos la habitación—. Nuestro matrimonio no es capaz de titularse de ninguna forma…

Sabía que Sasuke no le contestaría, pero estaba acostumbrada a hablar sola.

La cordialidad seguía presente, pero no era tan difícil de llevar como la chica pensaba en un principio. De hecho, una vez que conocía a Sasuke, éste no era tan amargado como había pensado en un principio. Incluso, podría decir que le era agradable su compañía, después de todo, Sasuke era un chico callado y tranquilo, y esas cualidades a ella le gustaban mucho, si bien tenían conversaciones, estás no eran como la típica pareja casada, no, sus conversaciones siempre giraban en torno a las armas y a las misiones. Al principio a Hinata le había parecido extraño que Sasuke se le haya acercado para preguntarle que sucedió con la misión que ella había realizado, pero después de sorprendió ella misma al preguntarle cómo le había ido a él. Las cosas simplemente se fueron dando entre ellos.

No era una pareja que se amara, ni siquiera amigos. Eran sencillamente compañeros unidos por un anillo.

Para ambos jóvenes era suficiente.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Y se ha terminado esta historia~.

¿Qué tal?

Debo admitir que me costó terminarlo, principalmente el lemon porque me costaba centrarlo de forma adecuada. Estoy consciente que Hinata está completamente OoC, pero creo que la situación se justifica su comportamiento, porque, para ella tener sexo era una prueba a sí misma...y me da gusto que la haya sobrepasado con éxito.

Sobre el final, pues, es un matrimonio olbigado, no hay amor -y es muy raro que dos personas que se casen asi se amen de un día para otro- pero dejo de cierta forma un final abierto para que quede la posibilidad de pensar en que si pudieron enamorarse. Yo no lo descarto del todo xD. También espero que se haya comprendido el porque del título de la historia :D.

Ahora, sobre lo del Clan Uchiha, al principio iba a unirlos, pero como es un AU e Itachi no mató a nadie, él no podía simplemente convertirse en un Hyuuga. Así que por eso preferí convertir solo a Sasuke :).

Nya, espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado el fic. Al menos yo lo goce escribiendo, y especialmente espero que a Orquí le siga gustando. Si pasas por aqui, un bezazo enorme, lindura 3,

Gracias a todo quién lo leyó, también a quién comentó. Muchas gracias.


End file.
